The Border War (Grand Vulpter System v. Republican)
The Border War, or the Battle for the Victory Bell, is the annual game between the Republican University Scholars and the Grand Vulpter System University Pilots. What started out as a Grav-ball rivalry in 150 ABY quickly spread to the limmie pitch when both schools started playing bolo-ball in the Super 16 Conference 50 years later. It became known as the Border War because each school lay on opposite sides of the Deep Core-Core border. The rivalry has had a renewed vigor when it was revealed that renowned Republican University alumni, Setarcos Rhemes class of 244 ABY, had a daughter, Laura Cynd, who was one of the stars of the Grand Vulpter System University Pilots 264 ABY championship run. The only losses the Pilots had that season was against the Scholars and the OSU StarBucks in The Game. The Trophy The Victory Bell For the first 6 years there was no trophy traded between schools. That all changed in 206 ABY when the Pilots' Victory Bell, which they traditionally rang after each win, was stolen by a group of students from the opposing school after a stunning upset victory. Ever since then the team that won the Bell the previous year painted the supports either dark blue (GVSU) or light blue (RepU) representing their school's victory. Game Results The Border War: 200: Scholars at Pilots (7-14) 201: Pilots at Scholars (27-6) 202: Pilots at Scholars (33-0) 203: Scholars at Pilots (7-14) 204: Pilots at Scholars (7-22) 205: Scholars at Pilots (21-0) The Battle for the Victory Bell: 206: Pilots at Scholars (0-20) 207: Scholars at Pilots (21-20) 208: Pilots at Scholars (7-0) 209: Scholars at Pilots (7-19) 210: Pilots at Scholars (34-0) 211: Scholars at Pilots (20-35) 212: Pilots at Scholars (37-12) 213: Scholars at Pilots (0-6) 214: Pilots at Scholars (21-6) 215: Scholars at Pilots (21-13) 216: Pilots at Scholars (7-6) 217: Scholars at Pilots (40-0) 218: Pilots at Scholars (6-7) 219: Scholars at Pilots (3-6) 220: Pilots at Scholars (16-14) 221: Scholars at Pilots (16-14) 222: Pilots at Scholars (15-21) 223: Scholars at Pilots (7-34) 224: Pilots at Scholars (31-25) 225: Scholars at Pilots (20-9) 226: Pilots at Scholars (14-25) 227: Scholars at Pilots (13-17) 228: Pilots at Scholars (34-39) 229: Scholars at Pilots (38-0) 230: Pilots at Scholars (0-14) 231: Scholars at Pilots (10-27) 232: Pilots at Scholars (13-14) 233: Scholars at Pilots (17-17) 234: Pilots at Scholars (38-39) 235: Scholars at Pilots (16-3) 236: Pilots at Scholars (15-16) 237: Scholars at Pilots (37-16) 238: Pilots at Scholars (21-34) 239: Scholars at Pilots (31-10) 240: Scholars at Pilots (17-23) 241: Pilots at Scholars (27-34) 242: Scholars at Pilots (17-15) 243: Pilots at Scholars (23-21) 244: Scholars at Pilots (32-25) 245: Pilots at Scholars (25-10) 246: Scholars at Pilots (29-35) 247: Pilots at Scholars (31-0) 248: Scholars at Pilots (24-22) 249: Pilots at Scholars (4-37) 250: Scholars at Pilots (31-28) 251: Pilots at Scholars (24-38) 252: Scholars at Pilots (31-30) 253: Pilots at Scholars (24-28) 254: Scholars at Pilots (27-10) 255: Pilots at Scholars (4-40) 256: Scholars at Pilots (28-6) 257: Pilots at Scholars (0-38) 258: Scholars at Pilots (39-1) 259: Pilots at Scholars (7-32) 260: Scholars at Pilots (23-21) 261: Pilots at Scholars (30-22) 262: Scholars at Pilots (30-7) 263: Pilots at Scholars (7-30) 264: Scholars at Pilots (24-21) 265: Pilots at Scholars (34-35) 266: Scholars at Pilots (20-14) 267: Pilots at Scholars (20-28) 268: Scholars at Pilots (19-6) 269: Pilots at Scholars (19-24) 270: Scholars at Pilots (16-15) 271: Pilots at Scholars (29-24) 272: Scholars at Pilots (37-13) 273: Pilots at Scholars (25-7) Pilots: 1299 pts, Scholars: 1540 pts Category:Rivalries Category:Grand Vulpter System University Category:Articles by Jorem Alchi Category:Republican University Category:College limmie